


Haikyuu Group Chat: Karasuno (KGC): Someone has a crush on Daichi????

by XenobotKin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Karasuno, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyandry, Volleyball Dorks in Love, argument, karasuno group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobotKin/pseuds/XenobotKin
Summary: Hinata comes stormin into the group chat claiming a Karasuno Volleyball player loves Daichi. As it turns out, he is much more right than he knows.(Hey guys. This is a LOT of fluff and humor, with a small section of extreme arguments that is resolved before going back to fluff and humor. I really tried to figure out how to make one of those group chat videos, but I just couldn't find a fake group chat software on Desktop. Oh well. IDK if these things even get popular, but we'll see) (this is only in chapters cause man it's huge and I imagine you could get lost easily without a chapter to look for)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Ennoshita Chikara, Azumane Asahi/Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumani Asahi/Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi, Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi, Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi, Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. A Crush? And the Mysteries of Strawberry Syrup

**Karasuno Group Chat: 8:59, Saturday**

Hinata: Hey! Guys!

Asahi: Hi hinata

Sugawara: Hello!

Tanaka: Ey

Kinoshita: Wassup?

Nishinoya: EEEEEEEEEY SHOYO

Yamaguchi: Hai.

Ennoshita: Hello, everyone.

Yachi: Hello Hinata!

Narita: Hi

Hinata: Guys? You won’t believe this! I have come across the best info! 🤪🤪🤪🤪

Kageyama: This is going to be something stupid.

Hinata: Excuse me?

Kageyama: You’re going to tell us you just found out hammerhead sharks are real or something.

Tsukishima: That is pretty on brand.

Sugawara: Guys stop bullying Hinata.

Hinata: 😨😨😨😨😨😨

Tsukishima: Though it is ironic coming from the guy who didn’t know there was strawberry syrup.

_Kiyoko is online_

Kiyoko: What…is happening now?

Nishinoya: I’m-

Yachi: I’m sorry?

Kageyama: SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!!!!

Narita: He said 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

Yamaguchi: I forgot about that lol

Tanaka: AJHDAHKJFHAWHKAJHJKXH? HE DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT STRAWBERRY SYRUP? BRUH?

Asahi: Is? That true?

Hinata: Yes, it is! I was there!

Kageyama: STFU THE FUCK UP!!

Sugawara: Kageyama stop cussing.

Ennoshita: Suga that’s a lost cause

Kageyama: Look, I always drink my milk WHITE okay! Why would I know about strawberry syrup!!

Yamaguchi: You can put it on ice cream too! 🍨🍨🍨🍨🍨

Tsukishima: Don’t tell him that Yamaguchi

Tsukishima: I wanted to hear what his dumbass was gonna think it was for

Kageyama: I EAT MY ICE CREAM WHITE TOO!

Yachi: Why do you keep putting white in all caps????

Nishinoya: He’s whistleblowing

Tanaka: ANKJHKJAHWHIUHW 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Hinata: FKJHWUHWIOUHS🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭

Asahi: That’s not funny guys!

Ennoshita: Nishinoya I’m going to rip your blond out

Sugawara: Inappropriate

Hinata: Okay WAIT guys I was going to tell you something

Kinoshita: Oh

Kinoshita: Yeah

Kinoshita: That’s what was happening.

Kiyoko: What is it Hinata?

Yamaguchi: Wait

Yamaguchi: Is it important cause Daichi isn’t here

Sugawara: Yeah I noticed that too

Ennoshita: Same

Asahi: Same

Hinata: 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃 That’s fine 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃 It’s about him anyways

Sugawara: Do not dare gossip about our good captain

Yachi: Hinata no!!!

Tsukishima: What the fuck

Hinata: No! It’s not an insult!

Tanaka: SPIT IT OUT!

Hinata: Someone has a crush on Daichi!!


	2. Revelations are Upon Thine, oh and Hannah Montana Forever was the best Season

Hinata: Someone has a crush on Daichi!!

Yachi: 😵😲😵😲😵😲😵😲

Yamaguchi: What? Oh my god??

Nishinoya: YO? WORM?

Ennoshita: Oh

Tanaka: EEEEEEEEEY DAICHI ABOUT TO GET SUM!

Kinoshita: I mean

Kageyama: I thought this was important

Asahi: Uhm

Narita: Shots fired, fuck, Kageyama 😆😆😆

Narita: ….Nothing? Sugawara?

Sugawara: Were you cussing specifically to get yelled at?

Narita: No, about Daichi?

Sugawara: Oh. That. Uh

Kiyoko: 🥱🥱🥱🥱Old news

Yachi: Pardon???

Hinata: YOU KNEW??

Sugawara: 😬😬😬

Ennoshita: Wait, Kiyoko what do you know?

Kiyoko: Enough

Asahi: Kiyoko you’re scary

Yamaguchi: Well

Yamaguchi: It really ain’t that surprising? Daichi’s handsome, and nice and stuff.

Hinata: 🤭🤭🤭 Funny you should say that

Yamaguchi: What?

Kageyama: Oh my god boke stop vagueing and say it

Hinata: So how much do? You know? Kiyoko-san?

Narita: RIP Kageyama

Kageyama: DON’T IGNORE ME!!

Nishinoya: I’m going to fucking die 🤣😂🤣😂🤣😂

Kiyoko: Enough, I told you.

Sugawara: I really am curious as to what that means?

Hinata: Did you know? That they’re part of Karasuno volleyball??

Tanaka: WTF?????? WHAT????

Nishinoya: ARE-

Nishinoya: SHOYO?

Nishinoya: ON GOD?

Yamaguchi: Oh??????

Tsukishima: What the fuck are you talking about

Kinoshita: Hinata brought the tea

Kinoshita: But like

Kinoshita: Way too much tea

Yachi: Hinata-kun? Are you certain?

Kiyoko: He’s right.

Kiyoko: Yes, I knew that

Hinata: Aw shucks 😯😯😯😯😯I wanted to surprise you D:

Tsukishima: This is so out of my interests that it’s killing me

Tanaka: Yo? This is the best fucking thing to happen since Miley left Disney

Tsukishima: What the fuck? Shut the fuck up

Narita: I don’t know, season four of Hannah Montana was deadass pretty baller

Tsukishima: Did you just call Hannah Montana “baller?”

Asahi: Hannah Montana Forever 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗 I miss that

Kageyama: Whom the fuck are you talking about?

Hinata: Shut up Meaniyama

Hinata: We have important matters to discuss

Kageyama: I’m going to beat you to death

Hinata: LATER!!!

Nishinoya: HE FUCKING CONSENTED 😆😆😆😆😆😆

Sugawara: This conversation is exhausting

Ennoshita: Suga speaks the truth

Hinata: GUYS! Did you not pay attention?

Hinata: May I redirect to this little tidbit earlier? “Daichi’s handsome, and nice and stuff” – Yamaguchi Tadashi, 2013


	3. Volleys of Accusations

Hinata: May I redirect to this little tidbit earlier? “Daichi’s handsome, and nice and stuff” – Yamaguchi Tadashi, 2013

Tsukishima: Shut the fuck up

Yachi: Hinata???? Are you implying what I think you’re implying???

Yamaguchi: Wait? What?

Nishinoya: YOOOOOOOOOOO

Tanaka: OI??

Kinoshita: Yamaguchi was fallen in love with his fearless captain lol

Kinoshita: Shakespearian

Yamaguchi: WAIT? WHAT? 😨😨😨😨

Narita: Yamaguchi? Do you have a crush?

Yamaguchi: No! I do not have a crush on Daichi!

Ennoshita: Truth?

Tsukishima: IDK, 🤨, you seemed pretty starstruck

Yamaguchi: I am being incriminated for things I did not do!!

Yachi: OMG “incriminated” lol

Kiyoko: It’s not Yamaguchi

Tanaka: It ain’t?

Kiyoko: No.

Kiyoko: At least that’s not who I was talking about.

Kinoshita: On truth?

Hinata: Yeah, she’s right lol

Hinata: I wanted to tease 😜😜🤭🤭

Yamaguchi: That was mean Hinata!! 😭😭😭😭

Hinata: I love you Yamaguchi!! 😙😙

Asahi: Okay but who were you guys talking about?

Yachi: Wait, should we ask that? What if they aren’t ready?

Asahi: Oh

Asahi: Yeah

Asahi: Yachi-chan’s right. Let’s drop it

Sugawara: I’m okay with that

Kageyama: Thank god

Tanaka: But I wanna know 😪😪😪😪😪

Tsukishima: I don’t

Nishinoya: WIAT

Nishinoya: WATI

Narita: Almost there

Nishinoya: W A I T

Tanaka: There it is

Nishinoya: IS IT YOU SHOYO?????


	4. The truth lie amongst us, 🥺🤢🥶

Nishinoya: IS IT YOU SHOYO?????

Kageyama: What?

Ennoshita: Oh my god Nishinoya

Yachi: I’m—

Yachi: I’m dead

Yachi: You’ve slain me

Hinata: EXCUSE YOU???

Tanaka: HJKHKJHIUHIUJIUIJWIUJOQPJ

Tanaka: NOYA 😄😄😄😄😄😄

Kageyama: Boke??????

Hinata: It isn’t me!! I know it’s not me cause I’m the one who heard them talking about it!

Hinata: And you can’t listen in to your own conversation!!

Yamaguchi: I—

Sugawara:…

Yachi:…

Narita:….

Ennoshita:….

Asahi: Uhm

Kiyoko: ….

Kinoshita: Hinata do you admit to eavesdropping on us

Hinata: I didn’t necessarily mean it that way

Kageyama: You are a dumbass

Tsukishima: The king has spoken the truth

Kageyama: Fuck you too

Tsukishima: Shut up bitch

Yamaguchi: But we still don’t know who it is

Yachi: Again, should we?

Sugawara: This conversation is going to send me into apoplectic shock

Asahi: Guysssssssssss let’s leave it Daichi might come back on soon

Asahi: He’ll be mad 🥺🤢🥶🥺🤢🥶🥺🤢🥶

Ennoshita: Okay my god

Ennoshita: Here

Kinoshita: What now?

Ennoshita: If you’ll all stop talking

Ennoshita: You’re making me nauseous

Tanaka: RUDE

Hinata: Senpai 😥😥😥😥😥

Ennoshita: It’s me

Yamaguchi: I

Kiyoko: ………………………………

Kinoshita: I’m sorry?

Ennoshita: It’s me. I’m in love with Daichi


	5. A Conscripted Confession, and Ennoshita is upsetti spaghetti

Ennoshita: It’s me. I’m in love with Daichi

Tsukishima: Oh fuck

Yachi: Hecq!

Sugawara: Wait.

Sugawara: Really?

Ennoshita: Yes

Asahi: Like, you love him as a brother?

Ennoshita: Asahi! READ. MY. TEXTS.

Ennoshita: I!

Ennoshita: AM!!

Ennoshita: IN!!!

Ennoshita: ~~ROMANTIC~~

Ennoshita: ❤🧡💛💚💙💜🤍🤎🖤LOVE🖤🤎🤍💜💙💚💛🧡❤

Ennoshita: WITH!!!!

Ennoshita: CAPTAIN SAWAMURA DAICHI

Asahi: Ah. Oh

Tanaka: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nishinoya: WHAT IS GUCCI

Hinata: ?????

Kageyama: Cool, that’s neat Ennoshita

Ennoshita: Uh, thanks?

Yachi: Aw! Ennoshita! That’s so sweet! You should tell him!

Nishinoya: HE’LL SEE IT HERE 😶😶😶😶😶😶

Sugawara: He won’t

Sugawara: He doesn’t tend to backread

Ennoshita: Right

Ennoshita: Now

Ennoshita: Are we done? That was so upsetting

Hinata: But

Hinata: You weren’t who I was talking about

Nishinoya: YO?

Tsukishima: Holy fucking shit

Yachi: Oh lord

Ennoshita: WHAT!?!?!?!?! 😰😰😰😰😰😰

Kiyoko: Yeah, me either. I didn’t know you liked him, Chikara-kun

Ennoshita: Someone else likes him??? Man 🤮🤮🤮

Narita: Wait Chikara

Ennoshita: I don’t have a chance 😥😥😥😥😥😥😥😥😥😥😥😥😥😥😥

Yamaguchi: Hey, don’t say that! You could tell him first!

Hinata: Uh! Yeah!

Kageyama: Boke you started this and you’re the one who told him someone else liked Captain

Hinata: Uh

Hinata: Sorry, Ennoshita-senpai

Ennoshita: It’s okay. I mean, its not like Daichi would’ve noticed me without competition

Sugawara: Please don’t say that Ennoshita

Ennoshita: I mean

Nishinoya: Yeah man! Don’t be rough on yourself!

Ennoshita: It’s okay. I don’t want to fool myself. I’ll just….IDK

Kiyoko: Sorry Ennoshita

Asahi: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 Ennoshita kun

Sugawara: No, seriously Ennoshita, please don’t count yourself out

Ennoshita: I made myself giggle cause I almost typed the word “sigh”

Ennoshita: I mean, Daichi’s always been out of my league. We really haven’t even talked all that much between me coming back to volleyball and the start of the Spring Interhigh

Ennoshita: I’m not what he wants

Kageyama: Dude

Yamaguchi: Ennoshita! Stop being mean to yourself!

Kinoshita: Bro I hate seeing you shit on yourself so hard

Ennoshita: I’m not, it’s just. You know. What’s not possible isn’t possible

Sugawara: Stop

Kiyoko: You’re being kind of unfair to yourself

Ennoshita: No I’m not, I’ve never been anything special

Sugawara: Ennoshita Chikara you shut your godamn fucking mouth for two seconds


	6. Suga is best boi at keeping other bois unsad, and Hinata ruins it, btw

Sugawara: Ennoshita Chikara you shut your godamn fucking mouth for two seconds

Hinata: SUGA SAN?

Tanaka: 😬😬😬😬😬😬

Sugawara: Please, please do not talk about yourself like that

Ennoshita: …

Sugawara: I was not going to say this in this conversation but you’re my kohai and I want to be fair and honest and kind to you if I can

Sugawara: I like Daichi too

Yamaguchi: Oh

Kiyoko: There it is

Asahi: You too Suga?!?!?

Ennoshita: ???

Ennoshita: I-

Ennoshita: Oh

Ennoshita: Whoa

Tsukishima: Fucking yikes

Yachi: Eep

Hinata: 😦😦😦😦

Sugawara: That’s probably a weird thing to tell you

Sugawara: But I really dislike you being so mean to yourself

Sugawara: Ennoshita if you want we can pretend this conversation never happened, or, you and I can talk to Daichi together, or you can talk to him, alone, first

Ennoshita: Suga you and Daichi have been close for a lot longer than I’ve even known him, I don’t want you to give up your chance for me

Sugawara: I mean I’ve liked him for 3 years and said nothing so I kind of have already

Ennoshita: Suga you’re so fucking nice

Asahi: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺Guys

Kageyama: Suga is nice

Yamaguchi: He’s such a good senpai

Tanaka: Suga-san is best of all of us

Nishinoya: WE LOVE SUGA SAN. AND CHIKARA KUN

Hinata: .

Hinata: Guys

Kageyama: What now

Hinata: Guys IDK if I should say anything else

Hinata: But

Hinata: I wasn’t talking about Suga either

Yachi: LKALWJLKLKJALKJALKJQJPQPOQKOPQ

Tanaka: WAIT? FUCKING P A R D O N M O I????

Tsukishima: Shrimpy you need to learn to keep your damn mouth shut

Ennoshita: Wait? Three of us like Daichi?? Are you sure you didn’t hear me or Suga and think it was someone else?

Kinoshita: This is a fucking car crash

Yachi: and i EEP

Hinata: It was definitely not either of you

Sugawara: Oh. Uhm. That’s complicated.

Kiyoko: Huh

Kiyoko: Hinata-kun who were you talking about? DM me

Kageyama: I mean Daichi’s cool but do three of his teammates really have a crush on him

Narita: This is chaos

Asahi: Guys I’m crying

Hinata: I’m sorry!!! I just don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea about what I said!!! 😖😖😖

Asahi: I think I’m suffocating I’m crying so hard

Sugawara: Asahi? Are you okay? Why on Earth are you crying???

Nishinoya: Azumane! Where are you! I’m coming!

Asahi: Guys everyone’s being honest and I don’t wanna lie but I love Daichi too 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Yachi: (⊙o⊙)


	7. Plot Development and ""Chocolate Oatmeal"

Asahi: Guys everyone’s being honest and I don’t wanna lie but I love Daichi too 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Yachi: (⊙o⊙)

Yamaguchi: JESUS??

Kinoshita: NANI THE FUCK?

Tanaka: Bro Daichi’s on boss right now

Nishinoya: Holy hell

_Sugawara is typing_

_Ennoshita is typing_

Asahi: Guys don’t be mad

Kiyoko: This is above my paygrade

Kageyama: Asahi the fact that you are in love with someone you are so scared of is very very concerning

Yachi: I mean that’s big mood though

Tanaka: Big ass fuckin mood

_Ennoshita is typing_

_Sugawara is typing_

Asahi: Oh god

Asahi: They’re both still going

Yamaguchi: Uhm

Hinata: Asahi-san I am actually very sorry for whatever is about to happen

Ennoshita: Okay this is a level of complexity and emotional turmoil I wasn’t actually ready for today. I literally have gone from fear of being found out to exhaustion of not being found out to the blitz of saying something to the depression of finding out someone else liked him to the warmth of Suga being kind to the distress and confusion of Hinata saying it was someone else to the shock of it being Asahi. Asahi and Sugawara you are both great friends and senpai I literally cannot contribute to this conversation anymore, it is 9:44 pm on a Saturday night and I am stress eating leftover reheated udon, I am going to have to talk to you later about this, but please don’t feel the need to alter your course of action based on me. Good night everyone

Hinata: I’m sorry senpai!!! 🥵🥵🥵🥵

Yachi: Good night Ennoshita! Please destress tonight

Tsukishima: Poor boy

Kageyama: He’s old than you?

Tsukishima: Fuck the hell off

_Sugawara is typing_

Asahi: Guys Suga’s not done yet D:

Nishinoya: This is honestly the most nerve wracked I’ve been in weeks and I just watched the Human Centipede 2 like, 2 nights ago

Yachi: 🤢🤢🤢NISHINOYA-KUN I’M EATING DX

Yamaguchi: That’s disgusting and I did not want to think of that while eating my chocolate oatmeal

Narita: Ch-chocolate oatmeal?

Tsukishima: Don’t ask

Tsukishima: The answer isn’t satisfying

Sugawara: Asahi Azumane we have been friends for three years and while I can’t blame you for not telling me you liked Daichi, as I also didn’t tell you about my crush, I’m very hurt that you made me go first without so much as messaging me that you liked him, especially since by all means you should’ve been able to read in my behavior through my messages that the conversation was really affecting me and stressing me out. You’re always stressed so I couldn’t have noticed, but I was very noticeably being quiet and then upset at Ennoshita’s self-loathing, and you didn’t send me a peep of a DM and that’s quite hurtful. Literally you have known that I have consistently showered Daichi in affection since 1st year and if you never caught on that I liked him that is your fault but to wait to tell me you like him until after I tell you is so frustrating, especially since you weren’t going to until Hinata kept the conversation going and the next time I see you I’m going to gently wrench you---

Sugawara: Sorry, it ran out of space

Asahi: 🥺😭🥺😭🥺😭🥺😭Sugawara san I’m so sorry! Please don’t be mad! I’m so so sorry!!

Kinoshita: Jesus fucking Mary and Joseph

Kiyoko: Damn

Tanaka: You fucking killed him Suga san

Nishinoya: Suga shut up that’s all really unfair


	8. Drama in the Group, as is the fate of ALL Group Chats (No seriously, every group chat I've ever been in devolved into vicious personal attacks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the word "c*nt" is implied to be used here. It is censored but if you don't want to see the use of the word feel free to skip along!

Nishinoya: Suga shut up that’s all really unfair

Yachi: OH

Tsukishima: Wait Noya shut up

Sugawara: What

Nishinoya: Do I have to repeat it? Shut up

Sugawara: If you have something to say, spit it out.

Nishinoya: You’re being a little bitch

Asahi: NOYA NO

Hinata: Oh no

Yamaguchi: I’m honestly scared

Sugawara: And how pre tell am I being a bitch Nishinoya?

Nishinoya: Being too scared to tell Daichi about YOUR feelings isn’t Azumane’s fault

Sugawara: Excuse you but maybe you could fuck off yourself

Tsukishima: Guys stop

Narita: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Nishinoya: Maybe you could pipe the fuck down! You’re being a grade A asswipe.

Sugawara: Excuse me but who fucking asked you about your opinions in my emotional life? Shut the fuck up

Nishinoya: Maybe you could treat your friends better! You’re being such a DICK to Azumane.

Asahi: Nishinoya!!!! It’s okay, please just don’t worry about it. I can handle myself 😟😟

Sugawara: Shut the hell up you skunkfaced twerp

Sugawara: If you haven’t noticed I am extremely kind and loving to my friends, I have the right to be upset sometimes

Nishinoya: You don’t have the right to be a c***

Sugawara: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TYPE AT ME?

Tanaka: YO!?! YŪ CALM DOWN MAN!!!

Yachi: Oh my god I’m so stressed

Nishinoya: Can’t you read? I thought you were the smart one

Kiyoko: That’s enough. Both of you.

Sugawara: I don’t need your lip you entitled little shit. You think you’re such hot stuff and that’s helpful on the court but its fucking terrible personality trait as a friend

Nishinoya: Oh so I’m the bad friend? That’s rich

Hinata: Guys, please stop. I’m sorry I started all of this!

Sugawara: Look, you don’t see me starting shit with you, so just step off!!!!

Kageyama: Guys, let’s all step away for a second

Kinoshita: This is too fucking intense for me

Kiyoko: Stop. Both of you. Now.

Nishinoya: Okay cuckboy

Nishinoya: Asahi has every right to fall in love with Daichi

Sugawara: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiyoko: Final goddamn warning. Knock it off

Asahi: Guys seriously, calm down

Sugawara: Listen here you little fucking cretin

Kiyoko: I’m actually on the phone with Daichi.

Sugawara: What now Kiyoko?


	9. Daichi is the man of this house, the Chancellor of this congress, and the god of this land. And he is amngry

Kiyoko: I’m actually on the phone with Daichi.

Sugawara: What now Kiyoko?

Yachi: 😬😬😬😬😬😬

Narita: Oh shitting hell

Nishinoya: Wait Kiyoko-san

Nishinoya: I’ll stop

Tsukishima: Oh thank fucking god, thank you Kiyoko

Yamaguchi: That was scary

Sugawara: Wait Kiyoko, I don’t know I want him to read this chat

_Daichi is now online_

Hinata: The hero’s comeback

Daichi: OKAY, SO WHY THE FUCK IS MY TEAM CALLING EACH OTHER C***S?

Sugawara:……………

Nishinoya: Uhm

Asahi: Oh. Oh. Daichi’s here. Uhm.

_Asahi is now offline_

Daichi: Well? Can I get an answer?

Nishinoya: Sorry, Daichi. I’m the one who used that word. Sorry, that was mean.

Daichi: And why are you apologizing to me? I’m not who you called it

Nishinoya: Sorry Suga-san

Daichi:…

Daichi:….

Daichi: Sugawara Kōshi

Sugawara: Sorry Nishinoya. I’m sorry.

Sugawara: Sorry Daichi

_Sugawara is now offline_

Daichi: Wait

Daichi: @Sugawara

Daichi: Get back here, this isn’t done

Yachi: Wait! Daichi!!

Tanaka: Yo, stop.

Tanaka: Backread.

Tanaka: Seriously.

Daichi: I will. We’re done for now. Not a single message on this group chat until I message back.


	10. Daichi, on accident, to his credit, absolutely slaughters two close friends

Daichi: I will. We’re done for now. Not a single message on this group chat until I message back.

_8 minutes later_

Daichi: @Sugawara @Asahi @Nishinoya

Daichi: Guys

Kageyama: Oh. We’re back now

Hinata: This is awkward

Ennoshita: Why is this chat still going

Ennoshita: Wait, what happened since I logged off?!?!?!?

Narita: Actual hell broke loose

_Sugawara is now online_

_Asahi is now online_

Yamaguchi: This is scary

Yachi: I’m gonna cry

Sugawara: Hi Daichi

Asahi: 🥺🥺🥺

Nishinoya: Hey, I’m calm now. Sorry everyone.

Hinata: It’s okay

Kiyoko: Please never use that language about your friends again

Kinoshita: Guys are we stable now

Tsukishima: Are we

Daichi:

Daichi: Asahi, you like me?

Tanaka: FUCKING

Tanaka: DAICHI, THAT’S COLD

Yachi: 🥺😨

Kageyama: Captain that’s mean

Daichi: Wait? What???

_Sugawara is now offline_

_Ennoshita is now offline_

Nishinoya: Daichi you killed them 😶😶

Tsukishima: Holy shit

Daichi: Wait? Why’d they leave???

Kiyoko: You didn’t read that far up did you

Daichi: No? Just a little after the argument started.

Asahi: Uhm

Asahi: Yeah, I like you Daichi

Asahi: But so you Sugawara and Ennoshita

Daichi: ……….

Asahi: We all have a crush on you.

Daichi: ….

Daichi: This group chat is officially dead until tomorrow. We don’t have school, so I have time to backread.

Hinata: Ick. Kay

Yachi: This is the worst possible way to go to bed but okay.

Kageyama: Watch something cute

Tsukishama: Watch Hannah Montana Future or whatever the fuck Narita was talking about earlier

Narita: Hannah Montana forever!!


	11. Good Noon to you, dear Sunday, and, Kiyoko's wrath is only belayed, never halted

Sunday, 12:56 PM

Daichi: Okay. Everyone, roll call. I’m not talking until we’re all here

_Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya, Yachi, Tanaka, Kiyoko, Hinata, Kinoshita, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Narita, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi are now online_

Sugawara: Good morning Daichi!!

Ennoshita: Hello everyone! Sleep well? 🤗🤗🤗

Asahi: Hi!

Kageyama: Y’all are chipper

Nishinoya: Are we friends again

Tsukishima: We were all friends until you ran your big mouth dumbass

Kinoshita: For real

Nishinoya: I’m sorry 🥺🥺🥺

Kiyoko: I mean he did apologize

Nishinoya: Kiyoko san 😭😭😭😭😭

Hinata: Yes, he did!

Kiyoko: But if he ever says it to me I’ll end him in the only way that matters to a man

Nishinoya: I would never!

Nishinoya: ….

Nishinoya: You’ll do what now

Tanaka: Hot

Yachi: Hot

Yamaguchi: What??

Yachi: What

Narita: Huh

Daichi: Okay. We’re all here?

Sugawara: Looks like it!

Daichi: Good.

Kageyama: Suga san you’re being awfully nice to Daichi

Kageyama: Which is like, normally normal, but weird considering last night

Sugawara: It’s okay. We video called!

Hinata: You did??

Ennoshita: We all did, me and Asahi were there.

Tanaka: Wow

Tanaka: My man Daichi getting 3 confessions at once

Tsukishima: And you get exactly 0 ever

Tanaka: QUIET YOU

Kiyoko: I mean he’s right

Tanaka: Kiyoko san 😭😭😭😭😭😭

Narita: So, uh Daichi. Are you good? You probably just got sent over a bridge

Daichi: Uh. Yeah? I think I am. I mean, I have a date with three different guys now, so


	12. Daichi's Truth, and the roasting of Asahi, Kinoshita, and Hinata

Daichi: Uh. Yeah? I think I am. I mean, I have a date with three different guys now, so

Hinata: OH MY GOSH???

Yachi: AWWWWWWWWWW

Kiyoko: Nice

Yamaguchi: Oh heck

Nishinoya: YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE WITH EACH OF THEM???

Nishinoya: YO? WHAT THE FUMCK IS UP??

Daichi: Well. Kind of

Daichi: Not “each” of them

Daichi: “All” of them

Daichi: It’s one date

Ennoshita: 😌😌😌😌

Narita: Oh worm

Hinata: YOU’RE ALL DATING??

Kiyoko: Double nice

Sugawara: Haha yeah

Sugawara: It’ll be fun! We’re going at 1 to an amusement park in the city.

Asahi: I’m bringing extra money for liquorice and cotton candy

Tsukishima: Those are objectively that absolute worst candies, but I’m happy for you

Asahi: I like liquorice 😟😟😟😟😟😟

Sugawara: I mean he’s right on that part

Sugawara: Except peach cotton candy. That slaps

Kinoshita: Suga you’re not a kid, don’t say “slaps”

Sugawara: Excuse me mister “On truth?” Hm??

Kinoshita: 😳😳😳😳😳 Damn

Kinoshita: Aight

Sugawara: That’s what I thought

Hinata: So does Daichi have three boyfriends now?!?!?!

Tsukishima: Yeah? Hinata’s asking cause if you have extra he can’t get one

Tsukishima: The king can’t get his own either.

Tsukishima: You’re hogging all the good men

Kageyama: Shut the fuck up Tsukishima

Tsukishima: Except Yamaguchi. He’s fine

Hinata: I could get a boyfriend if I wanted!!

Hinata: I just don’t want one!

Hinata: I’m straight!

Yamaguchi: Aw! Tsukki!!!!

Kageyama: Since when?

Sugawara: Oh honey

Sugawara: Oh honey no

Tsukishima: Lol okay

Asahi: Are you? Weird

Narita: Lol nah

Tanaka: Bruh. The shade being thrown here is intense

Daichi: Stop being mean to Hinata

Daichi: But to answer your question, Hinata, no. At least not yet. We’ll take it one step at time.


	13. Animals by Maroon 5, 3spoopy5me, and a mukbang eboy

Daichi: But to answer your question, Hinata, no. At least not yet. We’ll take it one step at time.

Sugawara: I like the optimism.

Ennoshita: I am blessed

Asahi: Daichi’s a sweetpea

Daichi: Excuse me? Y’all are missing something

Daichi: This is your last chance to escape

Daichi: This is a hunt and y’all are diving right in

Daichi: lol

Kiyoko: And I ope

Ennoshita: I approve of this

Sugawara: Daichi, sweety your loveydovey talk needs a lot of work

Asahi: Frightened and overjoyed

Tanaka: YOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata: Alexa play Animals by Maroon 5

Yachi: Daichi if you said that to me I’d be spooped

Yamaguchi: 3spoopy5me

Daichi: Sorry. Maybe that was weird lol

Asahi: It was but you’re allowed to be weird some times

Asahi: But are you serious

Asahi: You really want all of us to be your boyfriends

Daichi: Uhm

Daichi: Yes, with an asterisk

Kinoshita: Oh gosh

Kageyama: Daichi is a dictator lmao

Ennoshita: My heart is shookth

Daichi: No its not bad lol

Nishinoya: He’s bi, so one of you needs to be a girlfriend

Sugawara: I volunteer as tribute

Daichi: Suga-chan stop lol

Kiyoko: Suga-chan sounds good. Been waiting to hear that one

Ennoshita: 😿Don’t I get a nickname

Daichi: I also care about you

Daichi: But your name doesn’t really nickname well.

Daichi: Enno-chan sounds like….vaguelly like a Mukbang eboy

Tsukishima: I mean he’s right though

Yachi: Like

Yachi: Its scary how accurate that sentence was

Ennoshita: Rude

Ennoshita: But honestly, goals

Narita: Rotflmfao

Kageyama: Narita that’s too many letters

Narita: Pleb

Daichi: But no the asterisk is that while I do want three boyfriends

Daichi: I was thinking maybe you guys should also like

Daichi: See todays date as a four way date, instead of 3 separate dates


	14. Daichi's Poly Plotting (Yachi and Hinata don't know when to HUSH)

Daichi: But no the asterisk is that while I do want three boyfriends

Daichi: I was thinking maybe you guys should also like

Daichi: See todays date as a four way date, instead of 3 separate dates

Daichi: Like…

Daichi: It’d be really nice if I knew that all y’all were getting your romantic needs met

Daichi: And that’d probably be difficult for me to do, especially since I’ve never done. Uh…poly? I think that’s what this is called

Yachi: Yes, that’s what this is called

Daichi: Yachi

Yachi: Sorry, carry on

Daichi: So.

Daichi: I think you guys should also. Try to date each other? I mean, that’s weird to ask. I’m kind of a third party on y’enz individual three relationships. But IDK, you’re all good friends, and I know you all get along.

Sugawara: Huh. That’s not something I thought off.

Ennoshita: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhm

Asahi: Ooooh.

Daichi: Hear me out.

Daichi: Suga and Asahi, you guys are like, much more playful around each other than I am with either of you. Like, I’m not a bucket of fun or anything. But like, you two make each laugh a lot. Even if you guys are rocky sometimes I think you guys really do make each other really happy.

Daichi: Ennoshita, Suga has been super nice to you this entire time. Like, offering to let you talk to me first and stuff. He clearly has loads of care for you, and I think you have a load of respect and admiration for him. Maybe like, those two emotions could transform in a different circumstance

Daichi: Honestly, IDK if Asahi and Ennoshita interact much lol

Daichi: But I remember when I got hurt Asahi did put his full trust in you Ennoshita. Like, he respects you as a competent individual. And I know you look up to him a lot. Maybe you guys could try talking more, and have fun together today.

Daichi: Sorry, that may be a lot to ask. It’s just a thought.

Hinata: That was a lot of words.

Kiyoko: 🤫🤫 Hinata, shush. This is their time. 🤫🤫

Hinata: Sowwy 🥺

Ennoshita: That’s kind of a scary idea.

Sugawara: I like it! 😊😊 I was thinking later that I was really upset that Asahi liked Daichi, but I wasn’t jealous, I’d have been really loving and supportive and fair if they got together (you know. Before we talked about Poly lol) but the fact that Asahi so boldly made it clear I wasn’t on his mind kind of worried me. And then seeing Ennoshita in a much more vulnerable spot than he usually is was kind of….warming? Cute? IDK, but it made me catch feels

Ennoshita: 😳😳😳

Asahi: I love it! I absolutely want that! 🤩🤩 I get lonely a lot, and more boyfriends sounds like more cuddles! Suga-san’s cute and kind and funny, and Ennoshita’s a sweetheart, but a really hard worker. And it also quite charming. Not quite cute, or handsome. More like…pretty? Uh, beautiful! That’s it. His face is really nice.

Ennoshita: 🤯🤯

Ennoshita: Guys?

Ennoshita: Both of you are interested in me?

Daichi: I am happy with this development

Ennoshita: I mean. Wow

Ennoshita: Just wow

Ennoshita: Uh

Ennoshita: Okay. I can try

Ennoshita: But

Ennoshita: You guys are really really gonna have to hold my hands and walk me through on this one. Like, actually carry me through it. I’ve never really had a formal “boyfriend” or “girlfriend” or like, deep interpersonal relationship before, so uh. This will be really hard, plus like, I look up to all three of you so much, I might get really overwhelmed or afraid of messing things up sometimes. Like. I always already cracking last night when Daichi asked for a date, but going with all three of you as romantic partners is. Man. Just. Uh. Being extra gentle with my feelings, and I’ll do my best.

Sugawara: I will gladly hold your hands forever and always 😚😚

Asahi: I’m strong, I can carry you. 🤭🤭

Yachi: This is wholesome

Yamaguchi: I love this this, this is the best Sunday morning I’ve had since my excommunication

Daichi: I will gladly be gentle, Ennoshita. I know I’m big and strong and tall so I know what needs to be done 😏😏


	15. "Dominance with Marshmallows" and "Xenoglossy Excommunication" kind of just, found its way into this chapter, I never intended for those to be a big talking point but here we are

Ennoshita: You guys are really really gonna have to hold my hands and walk me through on this one. Like, actually carry me through it. I’ve never really had a formal “boyfriend” or “girlfriend” or like, deep interpersonal relationship before, so uh. This will be really hard, plus like, I look up to all three of you so much, I might get really overwhelmed or afraid of messing things up sometimes. Like. I always already cracking last night when Daichi asked for a date, but going with all three of you as romantic partners is. Man. Just. Uh. Being extra gentle with my feelings, and I’ll do my best.

Sugawara: I will gladly hold your hands forever and always 😚😚

Asahi: I’m strong, I can carry you. 🤭🤭

Yachi: This is wholesome

Yamaguchi: I love this this, this is the best Sunday morning I’ve had since my excommunication

Daichi: I will gladly be gentle, Ennoshita. I know I’m big and strong and tall so I know what needs to be done 😏😏

Yachi: It’s gone.

Yamaguchi: What the heck

Yachi: You killed the wholesome

Sugawara: Daichi please repeat that sentence but to me now

Asahi: Daichi I’m bigger than you so maybe you need me to be gentle lol

Ennoshita: I’M-?

Daichi: Lol I’m kidding guys

Tanaka: He said VANILLA

Nishinoya: YO. Mad boldness dude. Like. Dominance, but like, instead of whips, its marshmallows

Daichi: No, no no no. Not like that.

Ennoshita: Literally how else were they supposed to take it

Sugawara: Hinata please put your phone on sleep

Tsukishima: Okay that’s cute and sweet and all but you all need to shut to fuck up for two seconds and explain WHAT THE FUCK “dominance with marshmallows is” and what the FUCK was Tadashi excommunicated from????

Nishinoya: Like, you get high off of beating the fuck out of your sub, but instead of causing them pain you cause them to experience the gentle poofs of pillowy softness

Hinata: What??

Yamaguchi: Oh, yeah, you didn’t know me back then.

Yamaguchi: Xenoglossy school

Kiyoko: WHAT??

Yachi: (´･ω･`)?

Narita: ∑( 口 ||

Kinoshita: Narita what the fuck is that

Narita: A very confused duck

Narita: More importantly, Yamaguchi, explain

Yamaguchi: Hm

Yamaguchi: I’ll have to talk to my Witness Protection agent first

Kageyama: If you were being serious you wouldn’t be allowed to say that though

Tanaka: ………………I’m gonna side track that for a second

Tanaka: To talk about how Daichi literally wants to go gentle on Ennoshita


	16. Ennoshita, poor thing, is being like, absolutely MELTED by this group chat today

Tanaka: ………………I’m gonna side track that for a second

Tanaka: To talk about how Daichi literally wants to go gentle on Ennoshita

Tanaka: And then Asahi wants to go gentle on Daichi

Sugawara: Tanaka shush

Sugawara: You needn’t be in this conversation

Asahi: Agreed

Ennoshita: Yep

Tanaka: DAICHI BROUGHT IT UP???

Daichi: I was kidding Tanaka lol

Daichi: But one thing I will be transparent about

Daichi: No one is having sex with Ennoshita

Ennoshita: What?!?!?

Asahi: I mean, yes, but why must we say that out loud???

Daichi: So Tanaka and Nishinoya don’t go running their mouths about something that’s not true and could make things complicated

Daichi: Also more for Ennoshita’s sake. He’s not 18 yet

Sugawara: Yeah, I agree

Sugawara: Sorry sweety, that’s for adults

Ennoshita: We aren’t even official yet and you’re all bullying me 😭😭😭😭😭

Asahi: Kissing is allowed

Tsukishima: Fucking god

Kiyoko: Domestic abuse

Yamaguchi: Ennoshita is ded

Nishinoya: We’re all witnesses to crime

Nishinoya: Now WE have to go into witness protection

Asahi: Have you had your first kiss yet Ennoshita?

Ennoshita: Yes

Sugawara: With a boy?

Ennoshita: No, I’ve never kissed a boy

Daichi: Called it. I’m his first homo kiss.

Asahi: I asked the question though

Daichi: I’m the one he confessed to, you didn’t even know you guys were going to be dating until like, 7 minutes ago

Ennoshita: Y’all 😳😳😳😳 Stopd.

Asahi: Either way I will be kissing you within the next hour when I come by to pick you up

Ennoshita: Huh

Sugawara: Daichi called shotgun earlier so that means me and Ennoshita get to be in the back seat

Sugawara: More kisses for us.

Ennoshita: We’re stopping to pick up chaptstick at the Daiso. And uh….probably some breath mints

Kinoshita: Ennoshita you have three jocks attempting to snog you and you out yourself as having smelly breath

Tanaka: I mean his morning breath is AWFUL, so you know

Yachi: 😭😭😭Ennoshita is being beaten after we already killed him

Ennoshita: LOOK I told you last night I was stress eating udon last night and I eat mine with a lot of clam sauce okay

Ennoshita: And then I was so sad after I thought Daichi snubbed me that I ate like, an entire pint of sea salt ice cream

Ennoshita: The universe was conspiring against me

Daichi: We can get you some mints

Daichi: I’m sorry I made you cry

Ennoshita: It’s okay, I’m much happier today than I was sad last night, also thanks to you

Sugawara: You know, if you actually brushed your teeth, we wouldn’t need mints

Asahi: We really have singled Ennoshita-chan out as the one we’re all gonna pick on

Nishinoya: Sugawara really putting the “dad” in “daddy”

Hinata: Guys you’re gonna make Ennoshita break up with you before you’re dating

Ennoshita: I’m actually going to push you all off of the pier today

Ennoshita: The jellyfish will feast well today

Kageyama: Do jellyfish eat people?? 🤔🤔🤔🤔

Tsukishima: Can you calmly shut the damn fuck up

Sugawara: Now children, no being mean to each other while your parents are on their date


	17. 4 Dads

Sugawara: Now children, no being mean to each other while your parents are on their date

Hinata: I have four dads now

Hinata: Daddy’s Home 2 was a prophecy

Nishinoya: YO! SHOYO! Callin’ out the BLOCKBUSTERS

Daichi: The fact that I’m not the only one who enjoys that movie here is comforting

Asahi: Daichi I am not sure why I was ever afraid of you

Daichi: I will kiss you a lot today to erase that fear

Daichi: But the next time I catch you cowarding out of trying a set for a spike, you will know the fear of god

Asahi: Oh

Asahi: Well

Asahi: That’s a decent trade off

Sugawara: Aw! Guys! I checked the ride list! THEY HAVE A TUNNEL OF LOVE!!!

Daichi: That is very much something I would expect you to get excited about

Yachi: I want to come with you guys just to absorb the wholesomeness

Ennoshita: No Yachi that’s weird

Yachi: I-

Yachi: Sorry

Asahi: Can….4 jocks ride one tunnel of love ride

Sugawara: There is no limit of riders on the website

Sugawara: I’ll sit in between Asahi and Daichi, and Ennoshita will sit on Daichi’s lap

Sugawara: Both as a gift to Ennoshita for him being so stressed last night and my revenge on Daichi for making me cry

Daichi: I

Daichi: Did I literally make all three of you cry last night

Asahi: Yes

Daichi: How

Ennoshita: When you just asked about Asahi I thought that meant you couldn’t be bothered with me

Sugawara: Same, but with the added problem of me being super stressed from arguing with Nishinoya

Asahi: I felt bad because Sugawara and Ennoshita felt bad

Asahi: Which isn’t really you’re fault but you can take the blame

Daichi: Okay lol

Daichi: I’ll make all of you smile today. I promise. Lots of smiles

Asahi: Kay, I’m in the car. Ennoshita’s closest to my house.

Hinata: This is so sweet

Hinata: But you guys

Hinata: I think I should say something

Narita: No

Kinoshita: No

Kiyoko: No

Yamaguchi: Maybe you shouldn’t

Hinata: No, I mean. Like

Daichi: I mean, you did kind of start of a lot of ruckus last night, but it all worked out for the better, so go ahead

Hinata: I wasn’t talking about Asahi


	18. Hinata CANNOT leave well enough alone

Hinata: I wasn’t talking about Asahi

Yachi: What? Who said anything about what?

Tsukishima: DO you mean?

Tsukishima: Oh my fucking lord

Tsukishima: Shut your fucking face

Sugawara: Tsukishima! Be nice!!

Sugawara: Now, what are you talking about Hinata?

Hinata: The person who liked Daichi. I wasn’t talking about Asahi, or Sugawara, or Ennoshita

Ennoshita: Sorry, just got in the car with Asahi. He did in fact kiss me first. It was nice but I think I’m not very good at it based on how he was laughing

Ennoshita: HINATA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NOW?

Kageyama: Boke learn to keep things to yourself

Yachi: ???????????????WHAT??????????? WHO??? Who is even left???

Tanaka: Bruh who else needs to confess to Daichi??

Nishinoya: On god this is literally crazy

Nishinoya: This heaux be fake preachin

Yamaguchi: Nishinoya-senpai what does that even mean

Kiyoko: You’re lying. There is no one left on Karasuno Men’s Volleyball who could have a crush on Daichi

Kiyoko: Literally

Kiyoko: Unless you are talking about yourself

Narita: Hinata sits on a throne of lies confirmed

Daichi: Hinata I am this close to snapping and when I snap, YOU snap

Hinata: I never said it was the Men’s volleyball team!!

Hinata: I just said Karasuno Volleyball

Yachi: Hinata

Yachi: Hinata did you actually

Tsukishima: I’m gonna fuckin kill you

Yamaguchi: 🐱‍👤🐱‍👤🐱‍👤🐱‍👤🐱‍👤Tsukki comin for you like

Ennoshita: I

Ennoshita: I’m

Ennoshita: OIJQOIJLQIJQLJQLHNQLHNQLHNQLQNQHNLKQHNQHNQLHNQ

Tanaka: Ennoshita keyboard smashed

Tanaka: He is actually gay, as of right now

Sugawara: He literally is on his way to getting three boyfriends

Daichi: Ennoshita has short circuited

Daichi: Asahi’s outside my place Suga, see you in a bit. Gonna kiss you a lot. Like, enough to make up for 3 years of not kissing you

Sugawara: Am hype

Kiyoko: Hinata. Were you talking about Michimiya Yui from the girl’s club

Hinata: Yes!!!!

Kiyoko: Hinata I’m dating her

Kiyoko: She most certainly does not have a crush on Daichi

Kiyoko: You overheard wrong. She had a crush on Daichi like, 6 weeks ago. Then I happened.

Yachi: The emotional gymnastics of this convo


	19. Dad, daddy, father, and papa

Kiyoko: Hinata. Were you talking about Michimiya Yui from the girl’s club

Hinata: Yes!!!!

Kiyoko: Hinata I’m dating her

Kiyoko: She most certainly does not have a crush on Daichi

Kiyoko: You overheard wrong. She had a crush on Daichi like, 6 weeks ago. Then I happened.

Yachi: The emotional gymnastics of this convo

Kageyama: Hinata I am going to sell your volleyball shoes

Tanaka: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAAHAHHAAHHAAHAHHA

Nishinoya: I mean, if your mistake puts your 4 friends in a stelluple, then I think it slides

Tsukishima: What the fuck is that word

Nishinoya: It’s like, a stella, but gay boys

Tsukishima: Nishinoya shut the godtdamned fucking hell the fuck up

Sugawara: Enough!! No cursing! Be nice!

Tanaka: Still dying over “sell your volleyballs shoes” lol

Tanaka: The infamous Miyagi volleyball shoe black market

Sugawara: Okay babies! My carriage is here! Be kind to each other while your dads are away!

Daichi: Okay guys. I’m off. Have fun

Yachi: Bye guys! Enjoy your date!

Yamaguchi: Have fun, dad, daddy, father, and papa

Yamaguchi: You may chose which one you are lol

Ennoshita: When we got to Sugawara’s house we all got out and hugged but then they took turns dipping me and kissing me and trying to make me blush (and succeeding) so I dipped Asahi and kissed him which made him laugh so Daichi dipped Suga and kissed him a lot to make up for not kissing him for the past three years but that made Asahi jealous so he dipped both Daichi and Suga but he almost fell so I tried to catch him but I fell and now we’re all on the ground covered in dandelion fluff and laughing and blushing.

Ennoshita: Today is a good day.

Yachi: That killt me. That killt me ded.

Yachi: Have fun guys!

Hinata: Have fun!

Kiyoko: Drive safe.


End file.
